Fight For Us
by Dynamite403
Summary: The Titans get some unexpected gifts from Warp... after Beast Boy nearly tears him apart to get them. BB/Rae. Some good old fashioned Terra bashing as well! Third genre is Action and is rated for light swearing.
1. Warped Way To Start The Day

"Why do you keep ignoring me?" Terra yelled angrily at the man who was supposed to be her boyfriend, even though he was clearly not.

"Terra what are you on about?" Beast Boy yelled back defensively, he clearly didn't want a fight with this girl but he was getting sick and tired of her to be brutally honest.

It had been two months since Terra had returned, Starfire had been ecstatic and even Robin and Cyborg had been pretty happy about it. Beast Boy and Raven on the other hand…

Raven couldn't shake the fact that she _despised_ Terra for breaking her best friend's heart and she refused to ever trust her again but she was always civil to the pain in the ass geomancer. Beast Boy had gone out of his way to stay clear of the overly flirtatious blond but in the end it was nearly impossible to do so without hurting her feelings.

Starfire and Robin were out on a couples day out and Cyborg was cruising around in his T car leaving Terra, Beast Boy and Raven in the tower alone. Raven and Beast Boy had been sitting on the couch in the common room leisurely leaning against each other as Raven was nose deep in one of her romantic fantasy novels whilst Beast Boy had been reading one of his impressively sized zoology text books when Terra had walked into the common room.

Terra had tried talking to the green 19 year old but had only received polite but short answers as he continued to read. This had led to the argument that they were now in, even though Beast Boy was trying desperately to diffuse the situation.

"Why is it that whenever I try talking to you lately you just shrug me off?" She shouted.

Raven stood up sheepishly ready to leave the common room. "I'll be in my room, remember to get my tea from the store when you go out later Logan." She said in her monotone.

"And that!" Terra screamed in anger. "How come _she_ can call you by your real name but no one else can?"

Raven stiffened at the question. She didn't want any part of this.

"Because she's my best friend!" Beast Boy shouted defensively. Raven felt warm as he defended her.

"So what? Are you saying she means more to you than I do?" Terra screamed.

"Yes!"

The common room went very very quiet. Terra paled drastically at the confession whilst raven blushed but kept her face stoic, her eyes were dancing as they sparkled though.

"Raven means a hell of a lot more to me than you ever could!" Beast Boy continued, rising from the couch and clenching his fist in anger. "We're not together Terra so I don't need to explain myself to you!" He shouted before making his way out of the common room.

The two girls stood motionless and quiet as they watched the green man exit the common room in a huff.

"Man snatcher." Terra growled angrily at the demoness.

Raven looked over at the furious blond and frowned. "I didn't snatch anyone." She clarified. "Logan is my best friend, that's it."

"Bull shit! I've seen the way you look at each other!"

"You're trying to create a problem that doesn't exist Terra."

Raven didn't wait, she phased through the floor and directly into her room.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

It was about 3 o'clock in the morning when Raven gave up on trying to get any sleep. After tossing and turning for hours she decided it pointless to try and get any sleep so she rose from her bed and slipped a dark purple bath robe over her bra and panties and started moving towards the kitchen to make herself some tea.

She entered the common room and jumped slightly when she saw the green teen slouched over wearily at the kitchen table.

"Logan?"

Beast Boy jumped slightly when he heard his name. "Oh hey Rae, I didn't hear you come in."

"What are you still doing up?"

"I never went to bed." He said with a defeated chuckle. "Couldn't quieten down my mind enough."

Raven made her way over to him and put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Want to talk about it?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

The shape shifter sighed. "Did I do the right thing?" He asked. "I mean, turning Terra down?"

"Do you have any feelings for her?"

Beast Boy chuckled. "None that are positive." Raven responded by raising an eyebrow so Beast Boy clarified for her. "Rae she tried to kill us, she tried to kill _you_. I won't forgive her for that, ever."

Raven supressed a smile at her best friend's loyalty. "Do you find her attractive?"

"You mean do I find anorexic air heads attractive?" He asked with a mocking but friendly tone which made Raven giggle slightly. "Nah, maybe when I was younger but not now."

Raven moved her hand from his shoulder to his forearm, unconsciously tracing his defined arm muscles along the way. "Then yes, I think you did the right thing." She stated warmly. "Remember she's the one who started the fight and called me a man snatcher."

Beast Boy laughed. "She called you a man snatcher?"

"Oh right you weren't there for that were you?" She said in her own version of a cheerful tone… it didn't sound cheerful to anyone but the green shape shifter who smiled at the comment.

"Man was I really that crazy about her?" Beast Boy asked himself, it sounded like he was almost disappointed with himself.

"It was more than three years ago Logan, you were still a kid then." She clarified.

"True but I must have been a bigger dumb ass than even you thought I was." He said laughing.

"Remember you weren't the only one out of the two of us who fell for someone we shouldn't have." Raven added. She felt the green man tense beneath her hold on his forearm as he recalled that bastard dragon. A year ago the Titans had fought a similar dragon that had attacked Jump City; Raven had to try very hard to calm the Beast down enough so that he didn't rip the dragons head off just for resembling Malchior. Ravens hand moved further down to take the green man's hand in her own and laced her fingers with his. "Be calm Logan." She reminded him warmly.

He squeezed her hand with his. "I know, touchy subject." He said with a smile.

The moment between the two friends was cut short as the crime alert alarm blared through the tower. The two jumped up and ran to the computer console only to be joined moments later by Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Terra all of whom were dressed and ready for battle even if they were a little groggy and sleep deprived.

"What's the situation?" Robin yelled as he dashed towards Beast Boy who was still in just a pair of shorts.

"Warp." Beast Boy answered. "He's just appeared downtown, it says he's got hostages."

"Beast Boy, Raven go get dressed then meet us there." Robin shouted as he started to run towards the garage. Terra frowned as she wondered why these two were already here in such little clothing.

Raven raised her hands and used her dark magic to dress both herself and the changeling instantly.

"Thanks Rae!" Beast Boy called as he turned into a hawk and flew out the common room window with Starfire and Raven in hot pursuit.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

The Titans arrived downtown to find a triumphant looking Warp standing in the middle of the street with four children on their knees in front of him. The Titans froze as they looked upon the children/hostages.

The kids looked to be between the ages of 3 to 6. One was a boy with a strange looking tan; he had black hair and piercing green eyes and looked eerily similar to both Robin and Starfire. The second was also a boy, he looked to be about 6, he was quite tall and African American.

The last two were twin girls who looked to be about 4 years old. They had… green skin… pointy ears… violet eyes and hair… fangs and claws… Beast Boy and Raven gasped as they looked at them.

"Hello Titans!" Warp shouted happily. "You have no idea how much preparation went into this plan."

"What the hell…" Cyborg breathed, his human eye threatening to bulge from his skull.

"Meet your children!" The gold plated villain shouted wickedly.

"What the hell is this?" Robin shouted angrily.

"Relax not even I would kidnap children." Warp stated nonchalantly. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't steal your DNA and make some to hold as hostages, the perfect way to get you off my back."

The villain was so caught up in basking in his own glory that he didn't see the usually cheerful green teen begin to grow into something monstrous.

"Now stay back or I'll kill them a-" He was interrupted as a giant green behemoth known as The Beast leapt at him and began to savagely tare his armour off of him as it dug for his vital organs with the savage intention of ripping them out and showing them to the world. Raven broke from her stupor just long enough to use her powers to enter The Beast's mind and bring the shape shifter back… sort of.

"Let me go!" The green teen yelled. "Let me at him!" He screamed.

"Logan what are you doing?" Raven yelled, still half in shock about the children and half in shock at her best friend.

"No one threatens my kids!" He screamed as he began trying to purposely release The Beast again.

The other Titans all gawked at him as he referred to the twin girls as 'his kids'.

"Don't let them see you as a savage animal!" Raven yelled above the green man's attempt to summon the hulking behemoth again, it worked pretty damn well as Beast Boy began to return to his senses and backed away from the time traveling villain who had passed it out in fear.

Starfire slowly floated over to the 3 year old boy who looked like her and Robin. She picked him up gently and hugged him close to her. Robin came over wearily to inspect the child.

Cyborg gingerly made his way over the 6 year old boy and knelt down in front of him and placed a large metallic hand on the boys shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked the boy. The boy broke down in silent tears and hugged the metal teen.

Raven and Beast Boy both slowly crept towards the two cowering twins and knelt before them as well. They looked as scared as a chicken in front of a fox. "Don't worry." Surprisingly it was Raven who spoke. "It's ok." She said warmly, the girls leapt into their arms, one into Ravens and the others in Beast Boys. Beast Boy began stroking the girls hair as if he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. Raven paused for a second before mimicking the actions of her best friend.

Behind all of this Terra fumed, this was not how it should be as far as she was concerned.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Back at the tower the six Titans and the four children were in the med bay as Cyborg ran test after test on the poor souls. One of the girls was still clinging to Raven as if for dear life and Raven had yet to let her go. The other girl was holding one of Beast Boys hands _very _tightly.

"Well they're all perfectly healthy." Cyborg began as he flipped through the print out in his hands. "Although this little guy doesn't seem to have a voice box." Cyborg added as he motioned towards the African American child. Robin gave him the universally acknowledged sign for 'keep going'. "Well, the boy in Star's arms is definitely made from both Rob and Star." Cyborg began which made the Tameranian princess squeal with joy that made the other Titans, apart from the blond, smile at her. "This little guy is half me and half someone else but I have no record of her so she's obviously not a Titan and the twins are half BB and half Rae." As he said this Beast Boy smiled slightly and gave his 'daughters' hand a reassuring squeeze. Raven also smiled a little and held her 'daughter' tighter as well.

"So what happens now?" Terra asked, trying not to sound as annoyed as she was.

Robin shrugged. "I haven't got a clue." He said.

"They're staying." Beast Boy and Raven both nearly growled in unison. Terra flinched but hid it well.

Robin raised his hand defensively. "That was never in question." He stated cautiously.

"I wish to spend the alone time with my bumgorf please." Starfire said and started to rise from her seat just as Robin stopped her.

"Hang on Star; I want to see him as well!" Robin said, Starfire squealed again and grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Come on little fella." Cyborg said as he offered his own boy his hand. "Let's find a place for you to sleep ok?" The little boy took his hand and smiled shyly as the metal man led him from the med bay.

Beast Boy began to make his way out of the room as well, with his daughters hand still in his. "You coming Rae?" He asked as he turned around to her and smiled. Raven returned the smile and floated after them with her child in her arms.

Terra glared at the back of head but said nothing.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Beast Boy and Raven were sitting on her bed with the two still scared twin girls sitting before them.

"So do you two have names?" Beast Boy asked warmly. The girls shook their heads slowly; it almost broke Ravens heart to see them so scared. "Well as your parents I guess it's up to us to give you them." He added cheerfully. Raven saw a ghost of a smile appear on both of the girls faces as their 'father' spoke so happily to them. "What do you think Rae?"

"I think that's a great idea." Raven said. She thought for a second, a million names running through her head; all of them from her fantasy novels. "Paige." She said quietly. "I've always loved the name Paige." At this the girl who had been in her arms in the med bay seemed to smile wider. Raven looked at her and addressed her. "Paige it is then."

Beast Boy looked at the other little girl. "Samantha." He said. Raven looked at him with a sort of sparkle in her eyes. "It was Rita's middle name." He said fondly.

"Samantha and Paige." Raven said. The girls were smiling for the first time since they had arrived. "What about middle names?" Raven added.

"Marie." Beast Boy said. "Then she'll be named after both of my mums."

"Arella." Raven said thoughtfully. "After my mum as well. Paige Arella Logan."

"I love it!" Beast Boy said happily. "But are you cool with using my last name?"

"You know I've always hated my last name." Raven answered.

"Ok, so Paige Arella Logan and Samantha Marie Logan." Beast Boy stated happily. "Do you like them?"

The girls nodded excitedly. The parents had both noticed that the only difference between the two girls was that Sam's left eye was green whilst both of Paige's were violet.

"Why haven't you said anything?" Raven asked, her voice layered with concern.

Sam answered very quietly. "The man didn't like it if we spoke."

She had the sweetest voice imaginable. It was heart breaking to both of the Titans to hear it with so much pain and fear in it. Raven began to tear up and she found that she couldn't help herself. But it was Beast Boy to the rescue!

"Well we're your parents and we really do want to hear your pretty little voices!" He said cheerfully with a wide smile.

"Pretty?" Paige asked warily.

"Very pretty." Raven answered for them. All of a sudden the two girls were smiling a perfect 'Beast Boy Smile' which made the two Titans gawk in amazement.

Raven reluctantly tore her eyes away from the girls and looked at her best friend. "I'm going to give them a bath; I need a massive favour from you." She said.

"You want me drag my bunk bed in here so that they can sleep as close to you as possible." He answered cheekily.

Raven gawked. "How did you…"

"Coz it's what I wanted to do." He answered with a smile before becoming serious again. "But if I do that then I'm sleeping on the floor in here." He stated as if it was an order. Raven smiled and nodded in affirmation.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

"Where do we find kids clothes at 4 o'clock in the morning?" Beast Boy complained as he scoured through his laptop.

"No idea man but we _need_ to." Robin answered from behind the compute console in the common room. "If I don't have clothes for Scott when Star's finished bathing him I'm a dead man." He joked.

"Scott?" Beast Boy asked cheerfully. "That's a good choice man, he looks like a Scott."

"Yep, Scott Kokamm'r Grayson." Robin answered.

"Kokamm'r?"

"It was Star's grandfathers name." Robin answered. "Did you two come up with names?"

"Yep. My girl with the one green eye and one violet eye is Samantha Marie Logan and my girl with two violet eyes is Paige Arella Logan." He answered happily.

"Good names!" Robin cheered.

Cyborg strolled into the common room a few minutes after with his boy who was dressed in rather expensive looking clothes that fit him perfectly. "Hey guys, doesn't Luke look great!" He cheered, his boy beamed in response.

"Where did you get clothes for him?" Both of the other Titan boys yelled in response. Cyborg laughed.

"I made them, and don't worry I made some for ya'll's kids as well." He said as he placed two big cardboard boxes full of clothes on the kitchen table. One of the boxes said 'Twins' on the side. Beast Boy snatched that box up and after thanking his metal friend dashed down the hall as fast as he could towards Raven's room.

He knocked on her door and waited for her to let him in.

"Come in." He heard from the other side of the door.

He opened the door and walked in to see Raven towel drying the twins. He laid the box on the bottom bunk of his bed that he had dragged in earlier in the form of a gorilla. "Cy made us some clothes for the girls." He said happily as he pulled out a set of clothes for the girls. He turned to look at them and saw how tired they looked. "But maybe we should just put them in some pyjamas and get them ready for bed?" He said as he pulled out two pairs of purple and black pyjamas that bared a striking resemblance to Beast Boys Doom Patrol uniform, Beast Boy chuckled at the resemblance before handing one of the pairs to Raven who began to dress Paige whilst Beast Boy dressed Sam. All the while both of the Teens were smiling warmly.

"Where is everyone else?" Raven asked as she finished dressing the very sleepy looking Paige.

"Cy might still be in the common room with Luke, but I think Rob went back to Starfire's room dress Scott."

"Luke and Scott?" Raven asked with a smile. "Good names."

"Yeah, Scott really suites Robs and Star's boy and to be honest Luke fits Cy's boy like a glove." He said with a laugh.

"I don't think we need to say good night tonight." Raven commented as she picked Paige up and moved towards the bunk bed. Beast Boy picked up Sam and followed her.

"So who want's the top bunk?" Beast Boy asked cheerfully.

"ME!" Sam shouted with her right arm pointing to the sky. Paige didn't seem to care.

"Ok then." Beast Boy said as he half climbed the ladder to the top bunk and placed her down. "G'night Sam." He said before kissing her on the forehead.

"Night Dad." She replied. Beast Boy froze. Raven looked at him with a smile at his reaction. Beast Boy smiled and made his way down the ladder to watch Raven tuck Paige into bed.

"Night Paige."

"Night Mum." She answered. Raven almost perfectly mimicked Beast Boys actions.

Beast Boy leant down and kissed Paige's head good night to which she replied with the same good night and Raven repeated it with Sam.

Raven stretched and yawned. "I think it's time I go to sleep as well." She said tiredly.

"Agreed." Beast Boy added before turning into a large timber wolf and crawling into a ball on the floor between Ravens bed and the bunk bed. Raven used her powers to strip herself down to her bra and panties before she crawled into bed, Beast Boy had to try very hard not to howl at the sight, giving an all new meaning to 'Wolf Whistle'.

Raven looked over at Beast Boy and wondered how comfortable he could actually be down there on the floor. "Logan there is plenty of room in my bed if you want?"

Beast Boy returned to his human form. "Are you sure Rae?" He asked.

"I trust you Logan." She replied before pulling the covers back to invite him in. Beast Boy caught more than just a glimpse at her body and had to really try not to pounce on her. He got up and stripped down to his boxers before crawling into bed with his best friend.

Before nodding off to sleep Raven draped her arm over him and rested her head on his chest, Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her in response.

As the dreams began to take her away she had one last thought; _'Maybe Terra had a point…'_


	2. A New Day

The next morning came far too quickly for the green nineteen year old who wasn't sure if he had slept better in his life. His eyes groggily opened to a sight he would never forget. He was laying on his side with his best friend Raven's arms wrapped around his neck and her body pressed as close to his as possible. Their legs were rather intimately intertwined and her forehead and nose were pressed firmly against his. He smiled, he knew raven was a beautiful and sexy girl at nineteen years old but she was just his best friend, but he now knew that that probably wasn't all she was too him.

He heard a fidgeting from behind him and turned to see Sam sitting up on the top bunk of the bunk bed lazily rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey Sam." He whispered to her.

"Morning Dad." She replied with a smile, Beast Boy smiled in response. He turned to look at the sleeping beauty in his arms before he looked back at his daughter. "Stay there and I'll lift you down." He told her, she nodded in affirmation. "Rae." He whispered to the sleeping Azrathean. Her eyes slowly fluttered open but stayed half lidded as she stared into his emerald eyes.

"Hey." She whispered to him.

He smiled at her warmly. "Sam's awake and I need to help her down." He informed her quietly. Raven looked up at the top bunk and smiled at her sleepy daughter who smiled back at her.

Raven's gaze returned to her best friends and she looked at him for a few seconds. Slowly she moved her head forward and planted a short but sweet kiss on his lips which he subconsciously returned before Raven untangled herself from him so that he could get up. Before he stood up a thought swept through his mind. _'Yep… Definitely more than just a friend.'_

Beast Boy sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed before he leant down and grabbed the lower half of his uniform off the floor and put them on. As he stood up he saw Paige yawn and stretch on the bottom bunk. "Hey Paige." He spoke softly to her, Sam may have been quite energetic and loud but Paige seemed to be quite nervous still. In some ways it could be said that Sam was more like her father whilst Paige was more like her mother. Paige smiled warmly at him as he lifted Sam down from the top bunk and placed her on the floor.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." Raven informed as she stood up from her bed, already covered by a bath robe somehow. "Look after them, this room might not be the best place for kids to be left unsupervised."

"You got it Rae." Beast Boy answered as Raven grabbed a fresh uniform and made her way to her en suite bathroom.

Beast Boy turned back to his daughters who were both out of bed now, the green teen thought it was awesome that they were wearing what looked like Doom Patrol uniforms. He did also notice that Sam had a confused look about her face. "Dad, what did you do last night?" She asked innocently.

"What do you mean kiddo?" Beast Boy asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"You changed shape." Sam clarified. "Right before we went to bed."

Beast Boy chuckled and smiled. "I have the ability to turn into any animal I want." He said. Both girls replied by staring at him in awe and breathing 'cool'. Beast Boy looked at the girls and thought for a second. "Actually… you two might be able to do it as well." He said.

"Really?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Can you show us how?" Paige asked.

"Ok girls, I'm going to turn into something and when I do I want you two to picture it in your mind ok?" Beast Boy instructed, the twins nodded excitedly. Beast Boy's body shrunk down and changed shape, in less than a second he was a green house cat. The girls looked like they were going to explode in excitement but quickly tried to copy what he did. In a few seconds the girls had also turned into cats but they were green with purple highlights placed here and there, Sam still had one green eye and one violet eye but other than that they were still identical.

"Great job!" Beast Boy cheered as he returned to his human form.

"That was amazing!" Sam cheered from her human form.

"Cool." Paige added quietly, a small smile on her little face.

"But I need you two to promise me something." Beast Boy began. "Until your old enough I need you to promise me that you won't try changing into anything that either your mother or me have given you permission to turn in to ok?"

"How come?" Sam asked with a little pout.

"It could be dangerous; I couldn't turn into big things until I was about 12 years old."

"We promise." Paige stated.

"What she said." Sam added, still pouting.

A few minutes later Raven emerged from the bathroom.

"Mum look what dad taught us!" Sam called to her mother before her and her sister became green and purple house cats and began running around her.

"Very impressive." Raven said with a small smile. She looked up at Beast Boy. "A little early for training isn't it?" She didn't sound all too pleased.

Beast Boy shrugged. "They saw me turn into the wolf last night and wanted to know if they could do it. I wasn't training them or anything just seeing if they could do it, but I already made them promise to not turn into anything that either you or I have told them that they can."

Raven smiled at him. "Good." Raven looked down at the two cats that were playing with her cloak; she used her empathic senses to probe them. She didn't detect any magic or demons influence, she was silently very grateful.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

"I'm just saying that this is weird!" Terra shouted exasperatedly as she flung her hands in the air in defeat. Beast Boy and Raven had just entered the common room with Sam and Paige trailing behind them.

"I wouldn't say weird." Cyborg stated nonchalantly as he continued making a massive meaty breakfast for him and his son. "Just different."

Terra harrumphed indignantly. "Sure."

Cyborg looked up as the shape shifter and the demoness entered the room together. "Morning ya'll!" Cyborg shouted happily, Luke smiled and waved as well. "Anyone want some breakfast?"

Beast Boy was about ready to start his morning mock argument with the metal man when he felt someone tugging on his hand. He looked down to see Sam holding her nose. "Dad something smells really bad." She said quietly. Beast Boy looked at Paige who was also holding her nose.

"They must have my senses." Beast Boy said thoughtfully. "If so then Cy's breakfast must smell awful to them as well."

"He's gonna eat that?" Paige asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"What's wrong with my breakfast?" Cyborg yelled defensively but not threateningly.

"Dude to me burning meat smells god-awful, if the girls have my advanced sense of smell then…" Beast Boy paused before grinning like an idiot. "Then they're gonna have to be vegetarian!" He shouted proudly.

In the corner of the common room Starfire and Robin burst out into hysterics whilst Cyborg was about ready to throw himself out the nearest window.

"You have got to be kidding me." Raven intoned with half a smirk.

"So kids how about I make you some tofu?" Beast Boy asked merrily, already making his way over to the kitchen.

"What's tofu?" Paige asked quietly.

"You'll see." The green teen replied smiling. "You want anything Rae?"

"Just tea." Raven answered with an appreciative smile as Beast Boy put the kettle on.

"So where did the twins stay last night?" Robin asked as Raven and the girls made their way over to the couch where Robin, Starfire and Scott where sitting.

"Logan dragged his bunk bed into my room so that they could sleep there with me." Raven answered in her signature monotone.

Robin quirked an eyebrow. "So where did Beast Boy sleep?"

Terra was quickly becoming frustrated.

"On my floor as a wolf." Raven lied.

"But dad slept in your bed last night?" Sam stated curiously and innocently. Raven blushed like mad as Robin and Starfire grinned knowingly at her. Terra was seconds away from a violent outburst.

"Yes… well… He started out on the floor as a wolf." Raven answered cautiously.

Paige sensed her mother's rising emotions and decided to change the subject. "You should show them what dad taught us." Paige said to her sister.

"Oh yeah!" Sam yelled happily. "Look what dad taught us!" She called as she turned back into the green and purple cat.

"So cool!" Scott yelled from in between his two parents, he began floating slightly as felt 'the joy'.

Robin chuckled. "Very nice, can you do that too?" He asked Paige who just nodded shyly, Robin picked up on the girls nervousness and decided not to push her; he knew that if anyone could get that girl to open up to the world it would be Beast Boy… after all he'd been the one to bring the girl's mother out hadn't he?

"Here you go ladies." Beast Boy said as he handed two plates of tofu bacon and eggs to his daughters and a mug of herbal tea to Raven. Sam eyed her plate hungrily and quickly begun devouring it greedily. Paige was a lot better mannered but still ate it readily.

Raven thanked the green man as he handed her the tea. In the corner Terra was fuming, this did not go unnoticed by Raven's empathic radar.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

"I win!" Sam shouted triumphantly as she beat her sister at a racing car video game again, the girls had been hooked almost instantly after Beast Boy and Cyborg had shown them and Luke what video games were; Luke had not been so enthralled so instead he followed his dad off to his workshop.

As the girls played, their parents were finally given some time to unwind. Raven was reading a large novel; she was lying on the couch on her back with her head in Beast Boys lap as Beast Boy read one of his own adventure novels that Raven had got him hooked on. The two had been found in this position many times over the past few years, they both found it comforting but today it held a certain spark that hadn't been there before… especially when Beast Boy began absentmindedly stroking her long purple hair. Something strange happened after that, Raven began to purr. Turns out that demons purr… Now both the nineteen year olds were smiling softly.

"Beast Boy." Robin called as he entered the common room. "It's your patrol shift." He informed the green teen.

"Aww man." Beast Boy whined. "And I was having such a good day…"

Raven lifter her head so the shape shifter could manoeuvre himself out of the way. He ruffled his daughters hair before he flew out the common room window in the form a sparrow.

"He can fly?" Both of the girls yelled at the same time.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Beast Boys shift had not been as uneventful as it sometimes was. So far he had stopped two muggings, rescued a cat from a tree and helped to stop a police car chase. He was still circling the city, now in the form of a peregrine falcon. If he had had the ability to sigh in his bird form then he would have, the conversation in his head was starting to get old.

'_You should return to them.' _The low gravelly voice of The Beast continued to lecture in his head.

'_Dude calm down! Rae is with them, they'll be fine.' _Beast Boy replied.

'_You should be protecting her as well!'_

Beast Boy scoffed at that. _'Raven is more than capable of looking after herself and my kids.'_

The Beast remained adamant that the green teen should not leave his 'pride' behind all throughout Beast Boys entire patrol shift, only quietening down when the shape shifter informed him that his shift was over and he was going to head back.

The Beast remained silent for a while before asking the question that they had both been thinking for most of the day. _'What will you do with the traitor?' _The creature damn near growled.

'_Nothing yet.' _Beast Boy replied honestly. _'And I won't do anything at all unless she goes near my family.' _This time Beast Boy did growl.

'_I may not be able to keep myself locked away if she hurts them…'_

Beast Boy was silent for a good few seconds. _'I'm not sure I'd want you to stay locked up if she did...'_

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

"Dad's back!" Sam cheered happily as she watched her father fly in through the common room window and return to his human form. "Mum's taking us to the park!"

"Awesome!" Beast Boy cheered as he scooped the more energetic of the twins into his arms.

"Are you coming too?" Paige asked hopefully.

Beast Boy placed Sam on the ground again and playfully snatched the shy twin off the couch causing her to giggle. "Of course! If you're mum's ok with that?" He replied looking at Raven hopefully.

The demoness smiled happily at him. "Of course."

"Awesome!" Sam cheered. "Will you teach us how to fly?"

Beast Boy chuckled. "Maybe, we'll see about that one."

Both of the girls 'awed' in disappointment.

"We could all go?" Cyborg offered with a shrug from the couch. "Make it a big family outing sort of thing?"

"That would be most joyous!" Starfire agreed whole heartedly, both her and Scott were floating in excitement.

"Whoopi…" Terra lazily cheered from the kitchen counter.

"Sorry Terra but you have a patrol shift now, but you can meet us there when you're done?" Robin reminded in his leader tone. Terra nodded and made her way out of the common room.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

A small green sparrow fluttered about the park in the later afternoon sun. Two smaller green and purple sparrows flew after him, still appearing as if they were learning to fly which was in fact the case. Beneath them an ever watchful half demoness mother watched the two smaller sparrows with eyes like a hawk, watching to make sure she would catch them if they accidentally fell from the sky. But so far the two girls were doing impressively well, Beast Boy had been teaching them for the past twenty minutes or so and the girls were already flying like actual birds, mind you they still tumbled every now and then. But Beast Boy had really impressed the empath; turns out he's a really good teacher.

Cyborg was teaching his son football not too far away. His son was obviously going to be a big lad one day much like his father so the half metal titan took great pleasure in teaching his boy how to play.

Robin, Starfire and Scott had been lying on the large blanket by them elves.

"Friend Robin I have an idea!" Starfire announced loudly and rather suddenly. "Let us go and get ice cream for everyone!"

"Good idea Star."

"What's ice cream?" Scott asked excitedly. Luke was now very interested now as well, as were the twins who had recently returned to their human forms. Starfire explained the wonders of ice cream to the children who listened on with watering mouths.

Starfire, Robin, Scott, Cyborg, Luke, Sam and Paige all went off to find the ice cream vendor leaving Beast Boy and Raven behind to guard the blanket and their other possessions.

Beast Boy slowly lay himself down on the blanket and stared up at the slowly darkening sky. Raven instinctively lay next to him and her gaze followed his.

"Pretty cool huh?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

"What is?"

"Everything. Everything since the girls showed up." He clarified happily. Raven smiled and acted without thinking which was a first for her life. She rolled over and draped her arm across his abs and laid her head down on his chest. Beast Boy instinctively wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"It's been wonderful so far Gar." She responded quietly.

"Gar?" He asked with a chuckle. "I can't remember the last time you called me that?"

Raven giggled almost silently. "It's been a few years."

The two were silent for a few minutes before they both started to emit very similar sounds. They were purring. Beast Boys purr was low but not overly loud whilst Ravens was softer toned but a fair bit louder.

"You're cute when you purr." Beast Boy whispered in her ear, Raven responded by nuzzling her cheek into the shape shifters chest as her purring became slightly louder.

Twenty minutes later the others returned with their ice creams, except for Sam who had already devoured hers like she had never eaten anything before… The two teens who were sprawled out lazily on the blanket didn't hear their friends return, nor did they hear Cyborg's snickering as he noticed them lying together so comfortably and nor did they hear their daughters creep up on them ready to pounce.

"Gotcha!" Sam squealed as she and her sister dived on their odd coloured parents causing both of them to 'oof' before chuckling.

Raven and Beast Boy didn't move though, instead they settled back down and fell asleep shortly after, still in their embrace. Cyborg, Robin, Luke, Scott and the twins went off to play football whilst Starfire stayed with the sleeping parents of the twins.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

'_Wake up!' _A deep guttural voice demanded from within the shape shifters head. _'Wake up now!'_

Beast Boy began to stir but didn't move. He could still feel Raven snuggled up against him so he was in absolutely no rush to go anywhere.

But the voice continued.

'_Wake up!'_

'_Shut up!' _Beast Boy shouted back in frustration.

'_The traitor has returned, who is watching your cubs?' _The Beast asked with a low growl underlying his words.

Beast Boy didn't respond but did react. He didn't move but he did slowly open his eyes and peered around him and sure enough The Beast had been correct. In the corner of his eye he could see Sam and Paige chasing each other playfully in their cat forms. His eyes scanned the perimeter until he saw the blond geomancer sitting next to Starfire, idly chatting. Starfire and Terra were both sitting on the large blanket that he and Raven were comfortably laying on.

'_How did you know she was there?' _Beast Boy asked in his head.

'_We could smell her, she smell's wrong…' _The Beast replied. Beast Boy took in a large intake of air through his nose to test the scents of everything in the surrounding area, he almost gagged when Terra's scent hit his nose.

'_What the fuck has she been doing?' _Beast Boy yelled in his mind. _'She smells awful!'_

'_I believe I know what she's been up to…'_

'_There are like… three extra scents on her… all from guys… oh that's nasty…' _Beast Boy cringed as the realisation struck him.

'_The scents indicate that she mated with at least three men today, all at different times.'_

'_I did not need to know this…' _Beast Boy thought the last bit to himself. He wasn't on the best of terms with the blond to begin with but this was too much. Obviously he had no right to confront her about this but he really didn't want to be around this god-awful smell. He slowly but caringly nudged the sleeping empath awake. "Rae." He whispered.

Raven's eyes slowly fluttered open and met the gaze of the green teen beneath her. She smiled warmly at him which he returned with just as much affection. "Hey Gar." She whispered. Her eyes drifted around her, she quickly took note as to where her daughters were, she also noticed the blond geomancer sitting next to the alien princess.

"I was thinking you, me and the girls could go somewhere for dinner if you're up for it?" Beast Boy whispered to her.

"I'd like that." Raven responded as she slowly and reluctantly rose from her comfortable place on top of him. "It'll have to be somewhere vegetarian though won't it?" She whined playfully.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Well I was thinking, they probably don't know what pizza is do they?"

Raven smiled. "I'm sure they'll love it."

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**Hey peoples!**

**Ok, so for some reason 'A New Patrol' and 'Green Leadership' have become corrupted somehow but the web site has told me that this has happened to quite a few people since the last site update however they'll be updating it again next week which should sort out all of the issues.**

**So until then I'm just working on these new stories until my 'real' stories can be updated again.**

**Thanks for being patient with me!**

**May the forces of evil get lost on their way to your house!**

**D-403**


	3. Warped Way To End The Day

A green man silently stumbled out of the bedroom marked 'Raven', careful not to awaken the three sleeping girls who still slept motionless within its safe confines. With stealth that could only come naturally to a man with animal instincts and traits he groggily made his way towards the kitchen of the giant 'T' shaped tower that housed the Titans. Yawning widely he entered the dimly lit room; he noticed quickly that his cybernetic friend was still hard at work at the computer console within the room.

"Cy?" Beast Boy asked groggily.

"Huh?" The half metal man answered, his attention still completely devoted to the computer screen before him.

"What are you doing man?" The green teen asked as he made his way over towards his friend, completely forgetting why he came to the kitchen in the first place. Cyborg turned to face his advancing friend for the first time since the shape shifter had entered the common room.

"I'm trying to figure out who Luke's mum is." He answered solemnly, clearly he seemed defeated.

"How come? And why so late?"

Cyborg took a deep breath before he answered. "Because it's been bugging me for a while." Cyborg answered honestly. "For some reason I just _need_ to know."

Beast Boy perched himself on the desk besides the computer console where his friend was working. "Sounds fair enough, got anything so far?"

"Nothing." Cyborg groaned.

"What've you been looking for?" Beast Boy enquired, he desperately wanted to be useful.

"Well so far I've ruled out every Titan whose blood or DNA work that we have on record, and I haven't found anything on any civilian with registered DNA work but I'm hoping." Cyborg trailed off.

"I'm sorry but it'd probably be a bit of a hassle for Warp to get a Titans DNA if he didn't need to." Beast Boy stated glumly. "But how many Titans have you checked?"

"Pretty much all of them." Cyborg practically whispered.

There was a pause for a few seconds before Beast Boy continued. "Does that include everyone in this tower?"

"He's definitely not half Tameranian nor part demon so he aint born from Star or Rae." He answered. Beast Boy released a sigh of relief that he didn't know he had been holding as he heard that Raven wasn't involved. Cyborg chuckled as he noticed that. "Don't worry, Rea's all yours." He said light heartedly.

Beast Boy blushed. "What do you mean?"

Cyborg looked at him accusingly before he smirked. "Tell me." He began. "Whose bed did you just come from?"

The blush on Beast Boy's face threatened to spontaneously combust at any moment. "Uhh… I came from…" He paused as he released yet another sigh; this one was more of defeat. "Ravens… I came from Ravens bed."

Cyborg chuckled like only he could. "That's what I mean." He clarified.

Beast Boy searched his brain for a way to change the current subject of conversation. "You only mentioned two of the people who live in this tower." He managed to conjure up from the depths of animal infested brain.

"Well I've already looked into the possibility that the clones could have been made from the DNA of two people of the same gender and it is actually theoretically possible so I checked into that as well, he is not half shape shifter nor half spikey haired little runt." He said with a joking tone as he finished relaying his findings.

"Yeah but…" Beast Boy began but hesitated as he eyed his friend cautiously. "That still isn't everyone who lives in the tower." He stated carefully.

Cyborg looked away as if ashamed. "It's weird." He started. He looked back at the confused but caring look on his green friends face before he continued. "There is a partial match to Terra but… It's not complete."

"What does that mean?"

"It means…" Cyborg started before rubbing his eyes in exhaustion and defeat. "That either three people were used to make Luke or it wasn't Terra but someone who has a very similar genetic make up to her."

There was silence for a few seconds before Beast Boy broke it. "Shit…"

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

"So what's he going to do if it turns out to be Terra?" Raven whispered to the green teen sharing her bed.

It was early in the morning, as far as the two teens could tell they were the only two awake. They were still in Raven's bed and were far closer than any 'just friends' would be, the fact that their arms were comfortably wrapped around each other should have been a clue as well.

"I think he wants to just ignore that possibility." Beast Boy responded quietly, both being careful not to wake their sleeping daughters.

"That won't make it just go away." Raven scolded almost silently.

Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders. "It's his choice." He stated softly. "None of our business, but I couldn't blame him if he did want to run from that possibility."

"You and I are the only ones who have issues with Terra, the others like her." Raven reminded.

"Yeah but even Cy's gotta know that she couldn't be trusted as a mother… we barely trust her as a friend." He responded.

Raven was silent. She was happy sharing a bed with the green and she was even happier with the events of the past few days, she did not want to discuss the blond. Unbeknownst to her Beast Boy was thinking the exact same thing.

"Gar?" Raven asked tentatively.

"Yeah Rae?"

Raven was silent for a few more seconds before she plucked up the question to ask what was on her mind, but that still didn't mean she spoke with much confidence.

"What are we to each other?" Raven whispered.

Beast Boy had to resist the overwhelming urges in his brain to confess what he had been feeling over the past few days. "Well Rae… you're my best friend." He began, Raven hid her sadness well but he continued. "But… I'd like to be more… if you do?"

Raven's heart sored. Not that she showed it.

"I'd like that." She stated softly, uncontrollably she began to purr softly; she blushed at her own bodily function.

Beast Boy smiled, both at her statement and the cute little noise emanating from her throat. He looked at her and laid a soft kiss on her lips, although surprised Raven responded warmly. Even though Raven had laid a soft kiss on his lips the morning before it wasn't quite as meaningful as this one, they both cherished the moment and broke from each other; both softly purring.

They could have laid there for hours but it wasn't meant to be. A loud knocking practically thundered across the room as metal knuckles cracked mercilessly against the door.

Sam and Paige squealed in fright as they were so rudely awoken from their sleep. Beast Boy and Raven could only groan in annoyance. Beast Boy marched over to the bedroom door after grabbing his shorts off of the floor and slipping them on.

"Yes?" He intoned darky as he slid the door open.

Cyborg looked at the green man before him, his smiling face almost asking to be introduced to a green and clawed fist.

"Star wants us all to go to the beach!" Cyborg bellowed excitedly.

Now normally Beast Boy would have been jumping for joy at the mere thought of going to the beach but at this moment he was trying to hide concern… concern for Raven… concern for the terribly aquaphobic Raven.

"Uhh…" Was all that came to the mind of the green teen.

"Sweet!" Sam yelled as she dashed to her father's side. "When are we leaving?"

"In about an hour!" Cyborg answered cheerfully.

"Cool." Paige added as she appeared next to her sister.

Cyborg left them to get ready. As Sam and Paige pretty much failed to contain their excitement by darting around the room changing between the two new animal forms they had learnt Beast Boy went over to the slightly sullen looking empath and sat next to her.

"You don't have to go Rae." Beast Boy whispered warmly to her. "But me and the girls would like you to, you and me can just stay on the sand of you want?"

Raven allowed a small smile to appear on her pale lips. "I will go." She stated rather unconfidently.

Beast Boy smiled and kissed her chakra stone before he stood up to get ready as well.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Beast Boy wasn't exactly happy as he drove the T-Car 2 towards the beach following the original T-Car. In the first car were Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Luke & Scott. Next to him in the passenger seat was Terra, but that was only because neither he nor Raven wanted her sitting in the back of the car with their daughters.

However the main reason for Beast Boys unhappiness was the fact that Terra was coming at all. In this world there were only two people who knew that Raven was aquaphobic and they were Beast Boy and Raven herself. Actually calling her aquaphobic may not be entirely accurate, she's not afraid of water but of drowning… and guess where that came from…

During Terra's original betrayal of the Titans she tried and damn near succeeded in drowning Raven in a pool of mud. Now the she can't even bring herself to wade in a swimming pool yet alone swim in the ocean.

As Beast Boy put the car in park his two kids raced from the vehicle at break neck speeds quickly followed by the ever watchful Raven. Beast Boy quickly leapt from the car as well, feigning excitement in order to get away from Terra.

Robin, Cyborg, Luke and Scott were in the water in seconds, thrashing about and having a great time as the others went about setting up their 'spot'.

"Dad will you teach us to turn into a swimming animal?" Sam pleaded excitedly with her father.

"I will in a bit ok Sammy?" He replied warmly. Sam smiled a huge 'Beast Boy Smile' before running off to see the sand castle Paige had begun building.

"You should go with them." He heard a monotone voice say from behind him. He turned to face the owner of the voice but froze and gawked at the sight.

Raven was standing before him in a bikini. So were the other two girls but he didn't care one iota about that.

"Holy crap…" He breathed. Terra silently seethed.

"Wow mum you look beautiful!" Sam shouted loudly as she rushed over to her parents again.

"Thank you Sammy." She said appreciatively. "Now why don't you take your father and get him to teach you and Paige a new form."

"But I said that I'd-" Beast Boy began but was interrupted by the smirking empath.

"I will be fine here." She said warmly.

Reluctantly Beast Boy left Raven, leading his daughters towards the water he began telling them about some sort of fish for them to try turning into when they got to the water.

Raven lay herself down on a large beach towel under the large umbrella she had set up. Next to her Starfire and Terra were lying directly in the sun.

"I figured you would have gone with them." Terra stated.

"Friend Raven does not go in the water." Starfire answered for her friend. It was no secret that Raven and Terra did _not_ get along so Starfire took it upon herself to play mediator… well at least try to.

"What? Is Raven afraid of water?" Terra asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes." Was Ravens short and curt answer.

Terra sat up with a shocked look on her face.

"No way!" She shouted. "I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

Starfire was unaware that Raven was actually afraid of the water.

"You may recall that a few years ago _someone_ tried to drown me." Raven stated, her tone becoming very icy and accusing.

Starfire's eyes began to glow green by their own accord as she glared at the blond geomancer. Not wanting to fight someone with as much strength as the Tameranian princess she laid herself back down and let the uncomfortable silence take over.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

"Hey mum we did it!" Sam shouted as she ran towards her mother almost two hours later. Beast Boy and Paige trotted up breathlessly a few moments later.

"You alright?" Raven asked her green boyfriend.

"Yeah." He breathed; both he and Paige were trying to suck in the air the both so desperately needed. He pointed at Sam. "I don't know where she gets all this energy from but she makes me look unfit and calm." He added teasingly. Sam could only smile wide.

"He taught us to turn into a fish and then he showed us all of the pretty coral!" Sam shouted happily.

Raven smiled at her before looking at her other daughter.

"It was really cool." Paige said in between gasps. "Some of the other fish looked awesome."

"I'm glad you had fun." Raven said as he smiled warmly at her daughters.

"Who wants a game of football?" Cyborg asked merrily.

"I do!" Sam shouted happily before racing off with everyone else apart from Raven, Beast Boy and Paige.

"Where the hell does she get all that energy from?" Beast Boy asked whilst laughing to himself.

"She's insane." Paige clarified cheekily before making her way over the football game; her only intention was to watch.

Beast Boy was about ready to collapse when he felt a small smooth hand enter his own. He looked to see a slightly frightened looking Raven.

"Gar can you help me with something?" She asked tentatively.

"Of course Rae, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong I just…" She paused and looked down at the sand. "I don't want to be scared anymore." She added before looking over at the ocean.

Beast Boy caught her drift instantly. He squeezed her hand affectionately. "Sure thing Rae." He whispered warmly to her before slowly leading her towards the ocean, Ravens heart was beating exceedingly fast and to say she was terrified would be an understatement. Slowly they began to make their way into the ocean, a little of Ravens fears disappearing with every step.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Beast Boy and Raven were now neck deep in water; Raven was smiling as she clung to her green boyfriend. It had taken them over half an hour to get to this point but Raven was very pleased with herself and Beast Boy was very proud of her.

"Raven! Beast Boy!" They heard Robin call from the shore. "Get over here quick! Warp escaped from prison!"

It took less than a second for Raven to teleport herself and Beast Boy to the shore.

"When?" They both shouted in unison.

"Twenty minutes ago." Robin answered as he and the others ran about trying to pack everything away.

"Raven should teleport the kids home and stay with them." Beast Boy instructed firmly.

Beast Boy spoke with an authority that none of the team had ever heard before and it left no room for arguments.

"Agreed." Robin stated firmly. He turned to address the demoness. "Raven when you get back to the tower lock yourself and the kids in the safe room, we'll come and get you when the coast is clear." He instructed.

Raven nodded to her leader and turned to gather the four children around her. But before she left she turned to her boyfriend. "Be safe." She commanded.

"Always." He said before giving her a chaste kiss.

With that, Raven raised her arms and teleported her and the children back to the tower leaving Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Terra to hunt down the time traveling villain.

"Let's see what this sicko has in store this time." Beast Boy commented darkly.

The team was about to leave to chase down the villain when a single thought swept through Cyborgs head. _'Raven is the only one who can calm down The Beast… Damn, we probably should have kept her with us!'_

Robin turned to face his team, ignoring the look of distress that had suddenly appeared on the half metal man's face he shouted the team's famous battle cry.

"Titans, Go!"

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**Sorry of it's a little short but I'll make it up to you next time! **

**We start to hit the action now so thanks for sticking around with me!**

**Thanks peoples.**

**D-403**


	4. Day Dream Believing

Beast Boy raced through the city in the form a large green Grizzly Bear; they have the strongest sense of smell of any animal in the world only matched by the Hammerhead Shark. In a normal city the sight of a green grizzly running through the city would be cause for alarm and panic but not in Jump; in fact this was one of the more mediocre moments over the past few years.

Three hours. That's how long most of the team spent searching for Warp before they called it a day.

Six Hours. That's how long Beast Boy spent searching for the time traveling psychopath before his demoness girlfriend ordered him to return home.

The tower was pretty quiet. The only people in the common room were Beast Boy, Raven, Sam and Paige. Paige was fast asleep with her head in her father's lap, with all the excitement that day it was no surprise that she was out cold and sleeping soundly. Raven was on the green teens other side, nestled in close with her head on his shoulder only barely clinging to the waking world, sitting comfortably in her lap was the usual racing ball of energy known as Sam who was pretty much at the same level of alertness as her mother. Beast Boy on the other hand was so content sitting there with his family that he had drifted off to sleep almost an hour earlier.

"Terra's coming this way." Sam whispered to her mother as her pointy ears twitched. Both of the girls had pointy ears but they were much shorter than their fathers, almost to the point of being just slightly longer than an average humans. Their ear's also resembled human ears much more than Beast Boys did, in fact they looked like Vulcan ears from Star Trek. "Why don't you or dad like her?"

Raven leaned down to put her mouth next to her daughter's ear. "We'll tell you when you're older." She whispered, her usually stoic voice holding more emotion than usual. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise mum." Sam replied.

A few seconds later Terra entered the common room, as soon as she did Raven felt a new wave of anger roll across the common room. Raven did nothing to acknowledge her arrival and instead just continued watching the TV with Sam. Raven caught sight of the blond as she moved in front of the couch and sat down a few feet away from the snoozing family.

"What are we watching?" The blond asked indignantly.

"Nothing much." Raven responded as politely as her monotone voice could sound. Using her powers she levitated the remote towards Terra. "You can put on whatever you want just please keep the volume down." She stated in a hushed voice.

"Gee, thanks." Terra pretty much whined before she began flicking through the channels half-heartedly.

Sam yawned widely as she nestled into her mother and closed her eyes.

"Stay awake sweetie." Raven said to her daughter as she began to reposition herself. "I need your help to get these two off to bed." She said with a smile.

"Lazy." Sam said jokingly as she hopped off her mother's lap and onto the floor.

With a graceful skill that could only be Raven's she used her powers to lift both her boyfriend and her other daughter off the couch. She took Paige into her arms as she led Sam towards the doors of the common room with Beast Boy floating behind them, still fast asleep.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

When Beast Boy awoke the next day he didn't have time to revel in the comfort of his girlfriend who was nestled as close to him as possible. Nor did he allow himself to listen to the calming sound of his daughters soft snoring which he had already become very accustomed to. Instead he instantly went on high alert. Despite the fact there was no evidence of anything being wrong he still felt the need to watch over his family as long as the time traveling sicko was lurking about. His ears twitched as he listened intently to the sounds around him, his nose crinkled as he took in all of the scents in the area as well.

Once he was satisfied that there was no immediate danger he returned his attention to his family and almost jumped out of his skin when he was met with the yawning face of his girlfriend.

"Jeez Rae, you scared the hell out of me." Beast Boy whispered. Raven only poked her tongue out at him. It was strange, for some reason Raven seemed to have become a little more… girly over the past few days. He always thought she was cute and pretty but she seemed to be getting even prettier and a lot cuter; coupled with her beauty and sexiness Beast Boy couldn't believe that she'd settle for _him_. Green, pointy eared, fanged and clawed.

He paused in his own thoughts.

His daughters had green skin. They had pointy ears and fangs and claws and yet they were beautiful.

"Rae?" Beast boy whispered absentmindedly.

"Yes Gar?" The sleepy demoness replied as she settled her cheek back onto his chest and got comfortable.

"Can I ask you something?"

Raven lifted her slightly to look at her boyfriend. "Of course."

Beast Boy heaved a heavy sigh before continuing. "Do you think I'm… attractive?"

Raven was very surprised to hear that come from him. They both knew about each other's self-image issues but she still didn't expect that.

"Why do you ask?" She asked, silently regretting asking that instead of answering. Of course she thought he was attractive, she had never been able to deny that to herself but she still couldn't define as to why… it was the whole package that she found attractive.

"It's just that… well I know that I'm not gonna win any beauty pageants or anything but the girls… their the same as me and yet their beautiful. So I was just kinda… curious I guess?"

Raven smiled warmly at him. "I do find you very attractive." She said warmly. "I can't exactly pin point specifics but for some reason I've… _always_ found you attractive, even when you were a lanky little kid."

Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh a bit at that. "Thanks Rae, you're the best." He said warmly as he kissed her forehead. "But you do realise that you're way out of my league right?"

Normally Raven would have taken that chance to lay a sarcastic comment about how _'of course I'm aware of _this' on him but she realised that it was better to be honest at a time like this.

"I don't think that at all." She whispered gently as she kissed him softly. "I love you, and that is all that matters to me."

Beast Boy smiled again before snuggling back into bed and dragging the giggling empath down with him.

Their daughter had secretly listened to the conversation. Sam couldn't help but gush at her lovey-dovey parents whilst Paige just smiled at her family warmly.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

"Bacon, bacon and more bacon!" Cyborg cheered happily as he heaved a huge pile of bacon onto his son's plate. Luke licked his lips in excitement.

Cyborg, Luke and Terra were sitting at the kitchen table eating Cyborg's all bacon breakfast. Robin was in the gym whilst Starfire had taken Scott to the mall.

As soon as Paige and Sam walked into the room they couldn't help but gag at the smell.

"Uncle Cyborg!" The two girls whined as their parents entered the room after them.

"Now don't you two be dissing my cooking ya hear?" He said jokingly. The two girls just poked their tongues at him playfully.

"Manners." Raven gently scolded her kids with a gracious smile on her lips.

"But you poked you're tongue at daddy this morning." Paige answered curiously.

"Yeah, how come you can and we can't?" Sam asked with a bit more energy than her sister which had quickly become the norm. The two often completed each other's sentences and spoke to people together.

"That's different, besides I thought you two were asleep?" Raven stated with a blush and a cheeky smile.

Beast Boy chuckled to himself. "Jeez when they're a bit older it's gonna be like having two me's when I was fourteen."

"Oh Azar forbid." Raven stated with a giggle.

Cyborg decided he would interrupt at this point. "Hey Rae it's good to hear you laughing." He said sincerely. "And your giggle is _so_ cute!" He added before laughing.

Raven blushed as she sat down opposite him as Beast Boy began making her cup of tea which had become a part of his morning routine. The twins were soon seated beside her as they munched happily on a bowl of cereal each.

"Hey mum?" Paige questioned quietly to her mother.

"Yes Paige?" Raven responded with a smile.

"Why don't you and your friends use your real names?"

"It's just a part of our jobs." Raven answered.

"But you call dad his real name." Sam added from beside her sister. "Why doesn't he call you by your real name?"

Suddenly Raven began to feel a bit embarrassed. Why hadn't she told him her real name.

"You have a point." Raven stated thoughtfully. "Gar?"

Beast Boy, who had been listening to the conversation, turned to face her as she called his name. "Yes Rae?"

She smiled at him. "Rachel." She said quietly. "My name is Rachel."

Beast Boy smiled. "A very pretty name for a very pretty lady." He answered with a smile.

"Smooth!" Cyborg shouted in praise, he didn't know his little buddy had it in him to be a little green Casanova.

Only that's not what Beast Boy meant. Raven smiled warmly at him showing that she knew he meant what he said, the blush on her face helped to prove that as well.

Terra on the other hand just wanted to throw up. Not because of Beast Boy but because of who he was aiming his affection towards. She wanted it to be her and not Raven. She decided she was definitely going to get laid today, she needed it.

Raven could somehow tell what she was thinking via her emotions and couldn't help but let slip a single word. "Gross…"

"What's gross?" Cyborg asked between mouthfuls.

"Oh nothing." Raven responded quickly as her boyfriend finally handed her the cup of tea she had been happily waiting for.

"Anyway." Cyborg continued. "I'm Vic." He said nonchalantly.

"Can we call you Uncle Vic?" Sam asked merrily.

"Of course!" The metal man answered just as merrily.

"Sweet!" She cheered in response.

Terra just sighed. At this point there was no reason to tell them her real name, which was actually Terra, because she didn't think anyone would care or even notice so instead she just kept quiet and thought about her 'plans' for the day.

On the other side of the table Raven had to try very hard not to gag as she felt Terra's plan through her emotions again.

"Gross…" She repeated.

"What is?" Cyborg asked a bit more concerned this time as he sniffed his own armpits to make sure it wasn't him she was talking about.

"Eww." Chimed Sam and Paige as they watched their uncle sniff his own armpits.

"Well that's pretty gross." Raven stated mischievously as Cyborg just pouted to himself as he mumbled incoherently.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**Sorry for how short it is but I'm really busy with uni at the moment and have only now found some time to update my stories. I promise they will get better and thank you for trying!**

**D-403**


End file.
